x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Richards
Biography Born in the South Bronx Internment Center, Dream Jeanie Richards (a.k.a Marvel Girl III) is the daughter of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers Richards. Her father served as member of the Fantastic Four then leader of the Fantastic Five, while her mother carried on the legacy of the X-men. Dream has her mother's red hair, and her father's blue eyes. Her middle name is an homage to her maternal grandmother (Jean Grey-Summers). Dream is very close to her parents, despite feeling the pressure to follow in their footsteps. Her powers first manifested at the age of thirteen, and are the same as those of her parents. As she got older, Dream was shocked to find that her brother Jonathan chose to use his powers for evil, taking up the code name Hyperstorm. Dream was frightened and unable to react until her parents arrived to calm her down. Rachel told Dream about Jean Grey and her legacy as the Phoenix, and explained that Dream must carry on that legacy. Following the advice of Kitty Pryde, Dream later joined the X-Men, where she usually paired up with Storm's daughter Medea and Krystalin. The three girls soon became best friends. Dream is an Omega-level mutant and has complete control of both her telepathy and her telekinesis. Powers Telepathy: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Dream's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy to which she can generate psychic manifestations of past events. Telepathic Illusion: '''ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. '''Telepathic Cloak: can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Psychic Shadow: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others. Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychics Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Living Category:Generation X Category:American Category:198 Category:Astral Projection Category:Female Characters